


Mirai Nikita

by ETNMystic



Series: Not Sure if I'll Commit to ETNuary, but let's just try it, I guess. [6]
Category: Escape the Night (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Vomiting, deredere!rosanna, implications of suicidal ideation, tsundere!colleen, yandere!nikita
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:40:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22157170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ETNMystic/pseuds/ETNMystic
Summary: Anime/High School AU.Nikita loves the mysterious boy Mortimer.No, I mean she LOVES Mortimer.Nikita wants Mortimer all to herself.And she won't let anyone get in her way.....Except maybe for herself.
Relationships: The Disco Dancer | Colleen Ballinger/Mortimer Wilson, The Troublemaker | Nikita Dragun/Mortimer Wilson
Series: Not Sure if I'll Commit to ETNuary, but let's just try it, I guess. [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588183
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	Mirai Nikita

_**Seven AM** _

I enter the school grounds. It's really early, but I don't care. He's always here at seven AM. 

_Where is he? Where is he?_

I begin to panic. He's not here! Is he sick? Is he hurt? Is he dead?

No! 

There he is!

He enters the school, book in hands, reading. His long brown hair, his sexy smile, his.....everything.

Mortimer-kun....

He saved my sanity. I was in the worst depression when my best friends Bretman-kun and Manny-kun moved away. Then he came into my life.....and changed everything. I was no longer wishing I wasn't alive. I was in paradise. 

"One day we'll be together forever," I sigh hopefully.

But just like everything good, it ends.

"I can't believe you overslept again, Mortimer-kun!!"

It's her.....

Colleen-san.....

She disrupted his reading!

"I wanted to get here early, and you and your stupidity had to go and ruin that!"

Did.....did she just punch him?

"Sorry, Colleen-chan," he laughs nervously.  
"I like my sleep, though."

"You're such a pain! I can't believe we've been friends since childhood."

She sighs aggressively.

"Look, I want you to meet me at the rooftop to eat lunch with me."

Dragun fury fills me. She did _not_ just say that, did she?

"Eat lunch with you?"

She must've realized her mistake, as she stammers like the guilty bitch she is.

"It-it's not like that! I just wanna make sure you don't choke to death from acting like the big idiot you are! J-just meet me at the rooftop at 1 pm."

He hesitates. Is he going to finally realize what a snake she really is?

"1 pm?"

Did she just......hit his head?! The nerve of her!

"Duh! That's when lunch is! Do you need me to spell it out for you like you're a first-grader again?"

"N-no, 1 pm. I got it."

"Good. And don't be late!"

She walks off.

He looks in my direction and I gasp. My cheeks go red.

"Oh. Hi, Nikita-san," he greets me.  
"H-how much of that did you see?"

"All of it," I sigh.  
"Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah. I'm fine."

"She shouldn't be treating you like that."

He shrugs.

"Colleen-chan's always been like that. I've gotten used to it."

He looks me up and down.

"Huh. I don't know what it is, but you look gorgeous today."

......

I....

That's it.

I've died......

I've died and gone to heaven.

I leave all of my earthly makeup and hair products to Manny-kun and Bretman-kun.

You bitches better take good care of them or I will haunt you for life!

"Nikita-san?"

I blink. How long was I dreaming for? I try to collect myself.

"Th-thank you," I smile. 

He nods.

"I gotta get going. Nice talking to you."

He walks off. 

This is it. I have to do this today.

Mortimer-kun will be mine.

He doesn't have a choice.

* * *

1 pm feels like forever. I have to think of a way to get Colleen-baka out of the picture.

Well, it just so happens that I have Chemistry right before lunch.

It just so happens that Rosanna-chan is my seat partner.

And it just so happens that our table is next to a cabinet of dangerous chemicals.

"Hey, Ro-chan?" I ask her sweetly.

"Yeah, Nikita-chan?" she asks innocently.

"You're in charge of the chemistry cabinets, right?"

"Mm-hmm," she beams.

"Can you please open that one for me?"

She looks at the one behind us and gasps.

"Nikita-chan, those are deadly chemicals. Why would you want to get something from there?"

I give her a look and she gasps.

"Nikita-chan, no!"

She leans in and hugs me.

"So many people would miss you. I would miss you!"

I can hear her crying and I start to feel a little guilty. Okay, maybe a lot guilty. But what do I say? I can't tell her about my plan.

"I think you need to lie down," she sniffles.

She excuses us both to the nurse's office and has me lie down on one of the cots.

"I know that things are tough, especially after the move, but that doesn't mean you should just......you're just too sweet."

Says the literal embodiment of sweetness.

"Here," Ro-chan tells me as she pulls out her phone.  
"I know I can't do much, but I think this could help you get through it, even just for a while. I have some really cute videos of my puppies, Cookie and Blueberry. I can also recommend some resources."

So I watch and, honestly, they _are_ really cute. We get so caught up in the videos that we don't notice how much time has passed until the bell for next period rings. We exchange numbers and she rushes off, promising to save me a seat to eat with her, Matt-kun, and Saf-chan at lunch, the period after. I look around when I see a bottle of emetic poison. From my time in Chemistry classes, I know emetic poison is supposed to induce vomiting. That's when I have a plan.

* * *

Careful not to get caught, I gather what I need:  
  
-Two pairs of gloves from the drama club, I put on one pair immediately.

-Emetic poison from the nurse's office.

-A bucket of water. 

-A screwdriver from the scene shop.

-Some signs to warn of janitors working on the bathrooms.

Once that's done, I set the bucket of water inside the bathroom nearest the rooftop where we eat lunch, place the signs on other restrooms as a precaution, and then wait. Soon enough it's lunch time and everyone files up, the first being Colleen-san......with 2 bento boxes. 

Mortimer-kun comes rushing up.

"Hey Colleen-chan!"

"Oh wow. You made it on time for once," she scoffs.  
"Anyway, here."

She holds out of the bento boxes.

"This is for you."

"F-for me?"

Colleen-san frowns at him.

"D-don't get the wrong idea! I just made too much food last night and couldn't fit the leftovers in the fridge. It's....it's not like....I like you or anything! BAKA!"

If I know my anime tropes, and I think I do, I'd say that Colleen-san is 100% a tsundere.

"O.....kay?"

"Just take the stupid box!"

"Th-thanks."

He....he took it! That bitch has him more brainwashed than I thought.

"I gotta go get something to drink," he says.

"I'll come with you," Colleen-san smiles, setting down her bento box.

"H-huh?"

She stops herself and frowns.

"I-I mean, I was gonna get a drink anyway. And I wanna make sure you don't get distracted. We only have half an hour of lunch time and I don't want you to just.....ugh never mind! Let's just go!"

The two head off. Mortimer-kun didn't leave his bento box. I sneak up and pour the emetic poison into Colleen-san's food before going over to sit with Ro-chan and her friends.

A few minutes later, I hear footsteps running. I see Colleen-san rushing off. 

"What's wrong with Colleen-chan?" Ro-chan gasps.

"I don't know. I'll go see if she's okay."

I rush off after her. Sure enough she heads into the girls' bathroom nearest to the roof. Phase 2 is next. 

I turn off the lights.

"Hey! [barfs] Don't do that!!"

While she continues to vomit into the toilet, I unscrew the light panel so that the wires and such are showing. Then I approach with the bucket of water. I hear a whack, but I try to ignore it. Once I hear her vomiting go down, I stand on a chair I'd placed inside the girls' room. I look down to see that....she's not moving. 

"Colleen-san?" I ask warily.

There's no response. Now I'm panicking. I get down from the chair and feel for a pulse. It's faint, but barely there. I look at her body. On her forehead is a major gash wound that's still bleeding, and the toilet water is rather red. She must've hit her head against the toilet when she was vomiting. And it's at that moment I begin to regret my plan.

"Oh fuck...." I gasp.  
"I gotta get help."

I grab the bucket of water and try to rush out when

"Nikita-chan?"

Startled, I stumble and splash the water onto Ro-chan who's coming into the bathroom.

"I'm so sorry, Ro-chan!" I panic.

"Why's it so dark in here?" she asks.  
"I'll get the lights--"

"NO NO NO DON'T!!!"

My scream thankfully stops her. 

"Colleen-san was vomiting and she must've hit her head on the toilet seat. I need you to find a teacher quick and call for paramedics!"

She does without hesitation, and I screw the panel back into the light switch. 

* * *

The school is evacuated early when the paramedics arrive. Colleen-san suffered some head trauma and blood loss. Fortunately they have enough of the universal blood type to save her and the damage that she did to her head is reversible. I heard that she should be back at school in about a month.

Works for me. At least I don't have blood on my hands.

Mortimer-kun looks guilty about this, so I go over to him.

"I'm sorry about Colleen-san," I tell him.

He nods.

"I keep feeling like there was something I could've done."

"There wasn't. It's not your fault. Do you need a hug?"

He nods, and hugs me. Once again, I'm dead. Bretman-kun and Manny-kun better take care of my makeup.

After this, Ro-chan invites us to go get frozen yogurt with her, Matt-kun and Saf-chan. We agree. Am I gonna tell them that I put the emetic poison into Colleen-san's food? Maybe eventually. Do I feel guilty about what I did? I mean, sure. But by the time that Colleen-san is back, Mortimer-kun will be my boyfriend. Hell, she'll probably try to kill _me._

So in the end, I think that everyone wins.


End file.
